1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to reflective road surface devices used for reflecting light emitted from vehicle head lights. The present invention is particularly directed towards a deflecting and repositioning reflective road surface device designed for areas where snow removal equipment is used and stationary above surface road reflectors are in danger of inadvertent removal by the blades of snow ploughs.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Reflective road markers have been in use for some time for the purpose of reflecting light from oncoming night time traffic to illuminate the lanes of the road for the drivers. The existing stationary reflectors are approximately three-fourths of an inch in height and are ineffective in areas of the country where snowfall necessitates the use of snow removal equipment. Unfortunately most of the stationary road reflectors are inadvertently removed by the blade of the snow plough. Excessive wear and tear by heavy vehicles also tends to deteriorate above surface stationary road reflectors, making frequent replacement a requirement. The necessity for deflecting or retracting road reflectors then developed, and several different types have since been produced.
A search was conducted which concentrated on the deflecting type of road reflectors. Devices which seemed most pertinent to my invention Were examined in the following classes and subclasses: 350/97, 590, 107, 404/10, and 11.
Many of the patents found disclosed road reflectors which have square or round housings and special equipment is required to install them. These devices included U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,845,774, 2,105,857, 2,176,285, 2,941,447, 2,981,149, 3,216,335, 4,130,370, 4,234,264 and 4,188,150.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,845,774, 2,176,285, and 4,140,418 illustrate unidirectional traffic signs and reflectors designed for use with one way traffic. Should a snow plough back over the device or remove snow in a direction opposite the normal flow of traffic damage would probably occur.
Several of the devices found, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,941,447, 4,148,418 and 4,362,425, illustrate reflectors which would prove to be somewhat ineffective in areas of the country experiencing moderate snowfall or in areas where mud proves to be a problem. Each of these devices have some sort of recessed reflecting surface or a side plate designed to guide the blade of a snow plough or tire over the reflector. This in itself creates a recessed or depressed area which could become filled or covered with snow or mud making the reflective surface ineffective.
Many of the past art patents strive to provide devices which are water tight and prevent water and debris from entering the inside of the housing. This is extremely difficult to accomplish effectively and if water or debris should accidentally be retained within the housing the device has no provision for removal. Several of the aforementioned devices, specifically U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,105,857, 2,981,149, 4,130,370, and 4,188,150, have deflecting portions of the devices which create a slight access or opening into the housing area when the reflector is actually in the deflected or depressed state. Water and debris could conceivably enter during deflection and accumulate over time, eventually causing damage to the device. Maintenance of these devices is more time consuming and expensive when they contain protective caps attached with bolts or screws.
Some of the devices use a multiple of interconnecting parts as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,105,857, and 2,941,447. Others have housings which require special protective covers like those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,845,774, 2,176,285, 4,130,370, 2,105,857, and 2,941,447. Manufacture of the multiple piece devices and installation of the units having protective covers parts that need separate assembly at the site are not only time consuming but expensive. This is particularly true if specially manufactured installation equipment is necessary or if each device must be manually installed.
My invention overcomes the disadvantages seen in past art disclosures by providing a tilting reflector structure which produces a sweeping action to eject debris from a curved recessed reflector base. Additional useful improvements not seen in past art patents is described further in the following specification.